The new animatronic
by Carmelita01
Summary: Carmelita found herself in the pizzeria as an animatronic she needs to get out but after meeting the friendly animatronics she might not want to leave. All animatronics are in the story
1. Where in the world

Carmelita pow

I found myself on the floor I look around I know this place it Freddy's pizzeria. Why am I here I look at myself I gasp I'm a animatronic I got up and walk around the pizzeria I was nervous I don't want to run into the other animatronics. I heard footsteps it was racing right toward me I got out of the way I saw a blue bunny I knew that was toy Bonnie. I kept walking around the pizzeria I almost ran into old Freddy I walk by me I hold my breath as walk by then after out of my site I ran I was sacred to death I saw a white vixen I knew that was Mangle she was tore apart I felt sorry for her but I kept moving. Then I heard of clocks ticking I look at the time it was 5:55 I was scared I knew at 6 am they go back to their places before the kids come I stopped at the stage I heard footsteps coming right toward me I couldn't move I close my eyes then I heard a voice say "are you okay?" I open my eyes to see a golden bear looking at me with worried eyes. I blushed I said "I am new here." He smile "you are?" I nodded. "I never seen you before at all what your name?" "Carmelita." "Pretty name my name is Golden Freddy." "Nice to meet you Golden Freddy." All sudden the clock was 6:00 am "I guess we better leave." I said "Today we have the day off." "Cool" I said. "Come with me to meet the other animatronics." He said we sat at a table to went for the animatronics after 5 minutes I heard footsteps coming he said "here they come now." I saw Mangle first she said "I'm here first." "Because you can walk on the ceiling." "Well you did your best to keep up with me." "Thanks for being a good sport about it Mangle." Then Golden Freddy said "are you guys going to be there forever or not." Mangle said "sorry." "It okay, we have a new friend." She said "we do?" He nodded. She said "come on guys we got a new friend to meet." I watched as they came out Golden Freddy got up and pulled some chairs out I walked over to the animatronics Mangle put her hand out I grab her hand she started to shake it up and down gently she said "hi my name is Mangle." "Carmelita." I shake everyone hands expect for a red fox he look at me carefully I said "my name is your name?" He said "Foxy" "I like your name." He said "thanks" in a cold voice old Freddy snap at Foxy "Foxy be nice to her, she is new." Foxy just glare at Freddy I move back Mangle grab my hand she whispered to my ear "those two get into fights all the time and Golden Freddy has to break it up." Golden Freddy walked up to Freddy and Foxy and growled both of them look at him He look what you guys are doing are new friend now knows that you two argue a lot. They both hang their heads down Foxy put his head up and said "I'm sorry for arguing with Freddy." I was amused Freddy apologize to me I started to laugh they look confused I said "sorry I it just I get amused when I see people argue." Foxy started to laugh too "she right it is funny." Then we all started to laugh expect for Golden Freddy. He said "it not funny to argue and Carmelita I thought you were mature." I glare at him and said "I am mature and I am more stronger than you." Everyone gasp no one has ever back talk to Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy flinch back, and said " you can't be stronger than me." I smile and said "I know all about everyone role, and I just different in power I'm faster than you I can teleport like you can I have powers that I can show but your not ready. He said "yes we are." Mangle said I not ready to see her powers yet." The other animatronics nodded Foxy said "I am going to be by her side and I listen to every order her give me." The other animatronics nodded in agreement I look at Golden Freddy I could tell that he not happy at all I snapped at them "don't be stupid Golden Freddy is your leader all I want is to help him out." Golden Freddy look surprised to hear what I was saying I blushed and he smile saying "you really want to help?" I said "of course."


	2. I need to know

Mangle pow

I watch as Carmelita look around the pizzeria she been here 2 days now she always been by Golden Freddy side, the way she said "I know all of your roles" just freaked me out. And everyone obey what she says I need to know her power I listen to what they "you know Carmelita you are pretty strong." Thanks I told you I'm stronger than you." "I miss mistake your power you are stronger than me." I know people always mistake my power." "People?" "I don't belong here I live in a world with real people." "So your not a animatronic." She sigh "yes I am not a animatronic." He said "that pretty cool." "It is?" Yeah I want to know what is like being with people." They kept talking about people I didn't want to know about it. So I look for Foxy I saw him alone I went over to him, he look up he asked "what up?" I said "I trying to get information about Carmelita power and it impossible since she always by Golden Freddy." He said "why it so important to figure out about Carmelita power?" I said "she said I told you I'm stronger than you to Golden Freddy." She just wants to prove that she strong enough to help him out that,we don't see until 5:00 am because they are training." "How do you know that?" "I see them do it." So you spy on them?" "Yeah,so what?" "Can you spy on them for me please." "Sure." "Really?" "Anything for you." "Thank you." I said and crawl away.


	3. Dangerous

Carmelita pow

It been ten days and I'm been planning how to get the night guard I have been getting used to the pizzeria I just wish I can go home. I found a torn up animatronic it looked like Bonnie expect yellow and one ear is gone. I was about to touch it when golden Freddy grab me my arm and push me away from it he growled "what the hell are you doing you need to stay away from it." "I'm sorry, but what is it?" He sighed "I been trying to you away from it but you all ready found it. His name is Springtrap." I gasp he said "what is it?" "Springtrap means instance death." "Really?" "Really it very dangerous it like mousetrap but worswe." He said "let go." I nodded his amber eye were so gentle I never knew that he was trying to keep that Springtrap away from me. I follow Mangle she went into a vent I followed after her on the other side she surprised how smart I am,while the nigarhtegjht guard was distracted by Mangle I took him out we both cheers we high five each other. Golden Freddy smile at me. I walk over to Golden Freddy he look at me with his ambers eyes I blushed Freddy saw me blush.

Freddy pow

I saw what Carmelita was doing. She blushed she said "you remind me of a good friend" I watch as Golden Freddy said "I do?" She laughs "yay you remind me of a military friend he friendly and over protective he like a another father to me." Golden Freddy took his hat and put it on her head he smile, the night guard started to regain consciousness when Carmelita saw the night guard she grab a frying pan and it him in the head. He went back unconscious I just stared at her, she dangerous "what? I'm just trying to protect us from danger." I tried to laugh but she scare me Foxy laugh "you scare of her?" "Did you see what she did to the night guard?" "Yeah trying to protect us." "I know it just hard to see her trying to protect us she acts a lot like Springtrap." Chica gasp "Freddy how could you say that about her after everything she did for us!" "I know but can't you see it." "Well maybe you are blind" she said coldly then I heard sobbing I look to see Carmelita alone by a window looking out I was to walked over to her when I saw Golden Freddy by her side.

Golden Freddy pow

I watch her as she kept sobbing I asked softly what wrong she looks up and said "I want to go home to see my friends." I said you are home and your friends are here too. "The other world where I am not a animatronic." Then she went to back to sobbed I try to touch her she look up and glare at me and said "leave me alone." I flinch she never have been this angry before I care for her I have a crush on her I walk away from her as she kept on crying I walk back over to her and put arm around her. She put head on my chest she said "I am sorry for yelling at you can you forgive me." I said "of course Carmelita" I kiss her on top of her head. And we fell asleep together. But I saw something move in the shadows. I knew he was a wake again.


	4. Terrible able danger

Foxy POV

Me, Freddy, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie were all playing poker in the main room where the children eat pizza, enjoying a simple game without any trouble, when Golden Freddy suddenly came rushing towards us. I could tell he was terribly worried about something from the evidence in his eyes. I look surprised that Golden Freddy was worried about something; he was never worried about something, he would be always be happy, angry, bored, or depressed, but not worried.

He stopped in front of us and spoke quickly. "He's back and he's going to try and murder Carmelita, and if we stand in his way, he will murder us too!" We all gasped in shock; we never thought of him coming back to life after he died.  
Freddy slammed his hands on the table in a fit of rage, "How did he come back to life?!" He growled in angered. "In any case, why would he try to hurt Carmelita? He doesn't even know her!"  
As Toy Bonnie sat in confusion of the situation, Toy Chica remained calm and spoke gently. "I know how dangerous he can be, but don't you think Carmelita can take care of herself? I mean, yes he can kill her, but she's more than just some girl; she used a frying pan to take out a night guard, a very risky move on her part."  
I was impressed by Toy Chica calmness and saying what Carmelita can do, but it not immediately as effective to Toy Bonnie, Golden Freddy, or Freddy as they continued to say how defenseless Carmelita is to him. I just rolled my eyes, Toy Chica just walked out of the door and went upstairs to see how Carmelita was doing.

Carmelita POV

I was reading a mysterious book that Golden Freddy gave me. It was peaceful and quiet until there was a knock on the door. I looked up and spoke calmly, "Come in!"  
The door opened and Toy Chica appeared. She smiled at me, which I smiled back. She always reminds me of a good friend who loves to party and have fun. Toy Chica walked over to the bed and started to hum a lullaby. I instantly knew from the beginning the lullaby was "Lullaby For a Princess." I knew every word in the song. After she finished the lullaby, I was just about to fall asleep when the door opened with a loud bang. I groaned in annoyance, Toy Chica was mad when Golden Freddy was standing there with Freddy, Toy Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy.  
Golden Freddy ran over to me and grabbed my hands, pulling me out of bed. I was just confused on what was going on, not understanding what was going to happen to me. Toy Chica walked over to me and Golden Freddy with anger in her mind and snapped at Golden Freddy. "What in the world are you doing here?! She was just about to go to sleep and now she can't go to sleep because of you!"

Golden Freddy wasn't even paying attention to Toy Chica; he was too busy having his eyes on me. My eyes were starting to get weary as I let out a yawn of tiredness. Golden Freddy picked me up into his arms and walked out of my room to his room, where he put me on his bed. I was so sleepy that I didn't even hear what Golden Freddy said. He leaned over to me and smiled. I smiled back and fell back, slowly falling asleep.

Two hours later

I woke up from a nightmare. I didn't want to go back to sleep now as I needed to stay awake. I got out of bed and started my way to the kitchen for some pizza when a yellow rabbit blocked my way. I immediately recognized him. I started to slowly back away from the yellow rabbit. He took a step forward and again, I kept walking away from him until I was against a wall. He smiled evilly as he was holding a knife, gripping tightly in his hand. When he was only two feet away from me, I thought he going to stab me in the shoulder. But he didn't; he just got closer to my face and leaned in to kiss me on the lips.  
I was blushing so hard, he whispered, "I'll see you soon." As the yellow rabbit walked away from me, Golden Freddy came running to me. There was so much worry in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. "I was so worried about you! I thought you got hurt from him!"  
I didn't understand why Golden Freddy was so worried about me, but it was kind of cute to see him worry about me. I looked up to his face and smiled, he smiled back to me I asked, "Can we go to sleep now please?" He nodded and grabbed my hand firmly. I followed him without hesitation. When we got back to his room, Golden Freddy told me to take the bed, but I was persistent and told him to stay up in bed here with me and to protect me from danger.  
He said, "Fine, just for you." I giggled in happiness as Golden Freddy got into bed with me. I thought I saw the yellow rabbit run by and smile at me. Golden Freddy asked, "Are you okay, Carmelita?" I blushed in embarrassment and apologized. He laughed and made a smile on his face. "It's okay, just get some sleep now okay?"  
"Okay," I said softly.  
"Goodnight."  
"Night." He kissed me on the head, and I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Next day

I woke up to see Golden Freddy still awake. I asked, "What's wrong?" He looked at me and said, "The manager is coming today since the night guard survived the night, and the manager is looking for you."  
I gasped in shock as Golden Freddy added, "We are going to place you on the stage."  
"Oh...okay." I said sadly. I went to the front of the stage and stood in position like I was about to sing. I saw the manager walking toward me, he looked at me many times and poked me lightly. When he poked me on the arm, I rebooted and said, "Hi there kids! My name is Carmelita, I'm a singing fox. What song do you want me to sing?"  
The manager said, "How about 'Lullaby For a Princess'?"  
"Of course, I love that song. Here I go!"  
"Fate has cruel and order unkind, how could I have set you away, the blame was my own and my lullaby have care you softly to sleep-"  
The manager stopped me from continuing the song and said, "Perfect! I don't know how you got here, but hey, you are perfect! We'll shutdown the pizzeria to get you in your place next to Freddy." When he left, I felt a hug wrapped around my body. I turned to see Golden Freddy, who smiled and said, "Congratulations on getting a place in the pizzeria!"  
I smiled, then I heard the manager coming back with more people. In a flash Golden Freddy was gone, and I stood still for about 8 hours until finally they put me next to Freddy. They gave me a red rose dress with a white heart in the middle. I held my microphone for me sing into. The manager smiled happily and said, "There! You will perform your first singing session in front of children!"  
As he walked away from the stage, the yellow rabbit stared at me with evil gleaming eyes as he was planning something terrible.

Lullaby for a princess doesn't belong to me it belongs to warpout and polyphonic.


	5. Welcome to Freddy's

7h agoCarmelita POV

Today was my first day on the job; I just can't wait to sing in front of the children! I waited for about ten minutes until the front doors open and children came bouncing in excitement to see the animatronics. I started to shake nervously as I thought, "What if they don't like me?" I shook the thought away, as the manager talked to the children in a loud and proud voice,  
"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Sorry for closing it down yesterday; we had to because we have just setup a new animatronic. Her name is Carmelita the Singing Fox!"  
I walked out from the curtains, and the children started to cheer loudly for me. I said cheerfully, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! We are excited to see your happy faces, so sit back, relax, and eat some pizza while we play some music for you!"

Two hours later

After finishing our song called, "It Been so Long," it was time for the children to visit the puppet. When the children left, I was finally able to move freely. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica started to move as well.  
Freddy said happily, "Good job, everybody!"  
"I thought we were going to be singing forever," said Bonnie while stretching his arms out.  
"Well at least the children are happy. Plus they love Carmelita!" Chica said happily. Freddy and Bonnie nodded in agreement with Chica. I jumped off the stage and started to walk towards the kitchen to get some pizza. I opened the door to the kitchen and started to walk over to the freezer and open it.  
I then heard the kitchen door suddenly open. Stunned, I turned around to see Chica standing there watching me. She said, "Carmelita, come on! The children are about to come back!" I immediately closed the freezer and followed Chica back on stage.

Five hours later

After a long day's work, all of the children finally left the pizzeria. We watched the manager walked by us with the night guard. The night guard look at us nervously, observing us closely. I kept looking forward and standing perfectly still until they had both left the room. I turned around to see Chica giggling to Foxy.  
Foxy said with a chuckle, "Did you see look on his face?! It was priceless!" I started to laugh along with the group; I had to admit, it was priceless. I then heard the manager walked by us, but he didn't look at us once. I looked at the clock it, and noticed it was almost 12 AM. I couldn't wait to get the night guard.  
I saw Bonnie get off the stage and started walking off somewhere. I looked at the clock and it said '12:30.' I was surprised to see time going so fast. I waited longer then I saw Chica leaving the stage. I look at the clock again it said '1:55.' I looked over and saw Freddy nodding to me, signaling me to get off the stage.  
I jumped off of the stage as Freddy joined me, giving me a microphone when he got up next to me. He said quietly, "Do you want to sing a song?" I nodded with a smile on my face, and walked down the hall as I sang a song. As some music came on, I put the microphone to my face and started to sing in an angelic voice.

" **We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with us for many years we've been all alone. We're forced to be still and play. The same song we're known since that day. An imposter took our life away, now we're stuck here to decay. Please let us in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking. We're poor little souls, who have lost control and we're forced here to take that role. We're been all alone, stuck in our little zone. Since 1987. Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got. Five Nights at Freddy's, is this where you want to be. I just don't get it, why do you want to stay? Five nights at Freddy's, is this where you want to be. I just don't get why do want to stay? Five nights at Freddy's. We're really quite surprised, we're get to see you another night. You should have looked for another job you should have said to this place good-bye. It's like there's so much more, maybe you're been in this place before. We remember a face like yours, you seem acquainted with these doors. Please let us in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking. We're poor little souls, who have lost control and we're forced here to take that role. We're been all alone, stuck in our little zone. Since 1987. Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got. Five Nights at Freddy's, is this where you want to be. I just don't get it, why do you want to stay? Five nights at Freddy's, is this where you want to be. I just don't get why do want to stay? Five nights at Freddy's."**

When I finished the song, a tear came out of my eye. The night guard came out of his safety room and started to walk towards me. I looked at him, he flinch back when I stared at him. He took a step toward me, I took a step toward him. Noticing my movement, he took a step back. I was confused at first as he wasn't staring at me and instead, he was looking past my head. I turned my head around and looked up to see Golden Freddy, angrily staring at the night guard.  
He growled loudly, scaring the night guard and making him stand in place. Then I saw Foxy running towards the night guard and bit him on the head, crushing his skull to pieces. I flinched back into Golden Freddy chest, shocked at the sight. I never thought Foxy would do such a violent thin.  
Golden Freddy wrapped his arms around me, and I started to blush. Suddenly, I noticed blood coming out of the wound on the head. I started to struggle in Golden Freddy's arms; I didn't like to see blood at all. When I finally got out of his arms, I ran down the hall to my room. I jumped on my bed and curled up in a ball as tears started to stream down my eyes.  
I heard a knock on the door, and I look up and I saw the yellow rabbit. He said calmly, "What's wrong, little fox?"  
I said quickly, "Nothing."  
"That's a lie."  
"No really I'm fine."  
Then he punched me in the belly, making me yelp in pain as he growled, "Tell me now!"  
I cried softly as I spoke out loud, "I just have disorder!"  
He simply just smiled and said, "You could have just said that when I asked you the first time." The yellow rabbit slowly leaned over me and kissed my left cheek. He licked his lips hungrily as he looked at me, sending me into pure horror as I didn't like what he was thinking about.  
He started to move closer to me and forcefully pushed me onto the bed. I was about to scream and cry for help, but the rabbit placed his hand on my mouth, preventing me from making a sound. I helplessly started to cry again as he was getting into position over me.

Two hours later

I was alone in my room, crying because of what he did to me. He left the five minutes with a smile on his face. I just wanted to kill myself; I let out a long scream as I was in total pain.  
Golden Freddy came running in and picked me up, cradling me to calm me down. He noticed mark on my belly, and said, "He did this, didn't he?"  
I nodded to him slowly with a tear crawling down my face. He said softly, "You are staying in my room for now on, okay?" I wrapped my arms around him, his arms not letting me go. He laughed as he walked out of the room with me.

Golden Freddy POV

He hurt her. He violently hurt her and that I will never forgive him for. I need to keep an eye on Carmelita from now on. When we got to my room, I immediately put her on my bed, laying her gently onto it.  
She said with fear in her voice, "Are you going to leave me?"  
I said, "No, I'm not leaving your side until he gone!"  
She smiled happily at my response. I sat down next to her and started to stroke her black hair. Her eyes started to close, and she whispered, "Good night."  
"Night." When she finally fell asleep, I said quietly, "I love you." I laid down next to her and closed my eyes.

The songs belong to Theliveing Tombstone


	6. Confessions

Carmelita POV

I woke up to see Golden Freddy sleeping next to me. I smiled down at him; he looks like he is in peace. I got out of bed and walked towards the door until my belly started to hurt. I wince in pain, and noticed that my belly had a large bruise, which hurt more whenever I felt it. But it was the inside of me that hurts. It wasn't a feeling, but actual physical pain.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was currently '6:05.' I walked out of the door and saw in despair the yellow rabbit. He smiled devilishly as he walked toward me, which I immediately scream, nearly breaking his eardrums. I heard the door open behind me and I saw Golden Freddy, shocked and alerted by my scream. I ran into his arms as he gently pushed me into his room, hiding me from the yellow rabbit.

I heard Golden Freddy growl in rage, "You stay away from her! If you hurt her again, I will kill you!" I heard more growling until I saw Golden Freddy come back in slowly. He said in a calm voice, "He's gone now, Carmelita." I walked out and started to walk to the kitchen. I looked at the calendar to see it was Sunday, which means we're closed for the day. I saw Freddy with Bonnie, working on some microphones. I waved cheerfully to them, and they waved back.

I then noticed Chica and Toy Chica were in the kitchen making some pizzas. I guess I'll have to wait for breakfast. I saw Foxy and Mangle talking to each other very closely as they were dating. I left them alone in peace. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were practicing music. Balloon Boy was placing balloons everywhere. The only person not here was the puppet. To get her attention, I walked towards the music box. With one gentle knock on the music box, the puppet came out.

I said with a smile, "Hi!"  
"Hello, Carmelita."  
"You want to come out and see the others?"  
"Sure." She came out of the music box and walked with me outside. I saw Chica holding a tray of pizza, and said in a joyful tone, "Breakfast is served!" I took a slice of pizza and started eating it, enjoying every bite. After I finish eating, I saw Bonnie practicing on his guitar. I walked over to listen to it for a moment before I saw Golden Freddy walking towards me. I got up to meet him.

He smiled at me and said, "You okay?"  
"Yes, Golden Freddy, I'm okay." I poked Golden Freddy's nose, which made a squeak, I giggled. He laughed softly, and said, "Do you want to sing a song?" I nodded and grabbed a microphone and started to sing.

 **Time for the main attraction, the story must be told. Time for a chain reaction, it never gets old. Some bots get satisfaction, breaking the mold. Some bots are just distractions, some bots are just gold. I'm not the bad guy, I'm just bit a surprising. It's not worth losing sleep, It's not worth analyzing. There was a time, not so long ago at all. I was just like you... Can you hear my call? Now I'm poppin' in over, over there. I'll be checking' in, but you'll never be aware! In the beginning I kept a keen eye. On the state of affairs with the new guy. Now I got a new gig, (let me know if ya dig) Ain't going' home, so I better go big. Just gotta glance at Cam 2b. Then you get a little surprise... It me! You may say that I'm breaking your mind... In my opinion, you're much too kind. Time for the main attraction, the story must be told. Time for a chain reaction, it never gets old. Some bots get satisfaction, breaking the mold. Some bots are just distractions, some bots are just gold. You did a good job watching those little screens. It** **warms my servos and circuits, to hear some fresh scream. But don't get me wrong, you were very brave! When faced with friendly singing animals, you never caved! I'm finished training, done explaining no more facts are left remaining. Now you know the gist of it you're a perfect fit! I don't wanna hear no more complaining! I'm passing down this Golden opportunity, eternal scrap yard immunity. Take it with pride and enjoy the ride, you'll forever be a part of this community. You may say that it's all in your mind... But in the end I think that you will find... You are the main attraction, your story must be told. You are a chain reaction that never gets old. Some bots get satisfaction, breaking the mold. Some bots are just distractions, some bots are just gold. You are the main attraction, your story must be told. You are a chain reaction that never gets old. Some bots get satisfaction, breaking the mold. Some bots are just distractions, some bots are just gold**.

When I finished singing, all the animatronics clapped and cheered. I bowed down in respect and jumped off of the stage and walk towards Golden Freddy.

12 am

The night guard was finally here, I was so excited! But I wanted to welcome him in peace, not kill him. As Bonnie and Chica left, Freddy got off and held out his hand for me. I took it without hesitation. When I got off, Freddy quickly ran off. I followed behind him, and he pointed to me to go farther. I walked down the hall, and waved to the night guard with a smile. But when he turned the lights on, he immediately closed the door in front of me.

I knocked on the door and said, "Can I please come in?"  
He yelled angrily, "NO!"  
"I don't bite…"  
"No way, I'm not letting you in!" I started to cry softly before the door suddenly opened. The night guard looked at me curiously and said, "Why are you crying? You're an animatronic."  
"I have special chip that makes me have human feelings." I smiled happily, "My name is Carmelita."

He was about to say his name when I saw blood suddenly appear everywhere and the night guard was gone. I turned around and jumped back in shock to see the night guard with his throat cut open. I saw Golden Freddy holding a knife, and he said, "I was about to kill this guard here, but you went ahead and reap his throat wide open."  
I shook my head. "I didn't do that."  
"I saw you did it."  
"I don't remember that." He looked at me in confusion. I walked away from him and then stopped as I heard him, "Carmelita I love you!"

I turned around in surprise as he ran and kissed me on the lips. I was blushing when he withdrew from the kiss. I said quietly, "I love you too." I then whispered, "I'm pregnant."  
His face turned into shock and said, "Really?!"  
I nodded, and he said with a touch of sadness in his voice, "It's his, isn't it?" I nodded. He said, "Don't worry, I'll treat the child the same like a real father."  
I smiled, and said, "Let's put him in a suit." He nodded and grabbed him. He placed him in a animatronic suit, and I smiled as I turned it on.

Also I need some Ocs, and Just Gold was made by Mandopony


	7. Hi Mike and surprise

2h ago Carmelita POV

I sat patiently in the Parts & Services room, staring at the 'dead' animatronic that lied in the corner of the room. After a brief moment of waiting, I noticed that the animatronic started to move, slowly pushing itself up to sit up straight. Its head was looking around dizzily, and spoke softly, "Where… where am I?"

I smiled and nodded my head, "You are in Parts & Services room."

After looking around the room and gathering back his vision, the animatronic turned his head and made eye contact with me. At the sudden sight, it flinched in shock, jolting back against the wall. He yelled angrily at me, "You! You're the one who killed me!"

I lowered my head in sadness. "I'm sorry… but I don't remember doing that." The animatronic tilted his head to the side and said, "Wait, you don't remember?" I nodded and said, "Anyway, my name's Carmelita. What's your name?"

The animatronic sighed in disbelief and spoke with a strict tone. "My name's Ezekiel, but to you and most people, I'm just a Stranger, so just call me that for now."  
I smiled and got back to my feet. "Okay, um… Stranger, I'll get Bonnie."

5 minutes later

I brought Stranger to Bonnie after he got his bearings and was able to walk. When he caught a glimpse of Bonnie, he leaned next to me and spoke nervously. "I-Is he going to hurt me?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Oh no, Bonnie is a great mechanic." Bonnie smiled and said, "Don't worry, I will do my best to fix you up!" Stranger made a forced grin and chuckle as Golden Freddy came up next to him. He nodded his head as he stood over him, and said, "Bonnie is able to fix us up very fast. Once he is finished with you, we can give you a tour."

Stranger made another forced chuckle and said, "Sure." Golden Freddy and I then left the room for Bonnie to begin work on Stranger.

3 hours later

I heard the door for the Parts & Service open. I looked over and saw Bonnie with a newly fixed gray squirrel walking towards me. The squirrel stretched around and said in a male voice, "So… what do you think?"

"Excellent, Stranger! Now about the tour," I said, "since the Toys and the original have two different pizzerias that are connected, let me show you the toy's pizzeria first." I started to show Stranger around the pizzeria, pointing out multiple rooms. "This is the Party Room 3 and down there Party Room 1."

I walked into the main hall where Foxy was telling one of his tales to Mangle, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Chica. Mangle smiled and said, "Hi Carmelita," he dropped and his smile and looked towards Stranger, "who's the new guy?"

"This is Stranger." Stranger waved to them with a light chuckle in his voice. I nodded my head and said, "See you soon!" Foxy and the group all yelled "See you soon!" We kept walking until we got to the show stage. I pointed towards the stage and said, "The Toys perform here. Sometimes I sing with them. Down there is the prize corner, where the puppet stays at. She's sleeping right now, so let's not bother her. Now, let's go to the game area where BB is."

We walked down to the game area to see BB, who waved with a smile on his face and said, "Hello, Carmelita! Hello, sir!" I nodded my head and looked between BB and Stranger. "BB, this is Stranger."  
Stranger nodded his head as he gave a friendly wave. "Hi BB." Stranger said, with BB replying, "Hello, Stranger."  
I tapped on Stranger's shoulder and pointed to multiple parts of the room. "Stranger, down there is Kid's Cove, where Mangle stays. Oh, there are some vents that we go through. And… that's pretty much everything here." I looked at the clock, which showed it was now '5:55.' I said, "You better hide."

Stranger tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"  
"Just do it." Stranger ran off, and I ran back to the stage in the original pizzeria.

12am

Bonnie and Chica were off while Foxy poked his head from the curtains of pirate cove. I jumped off of the stage and ran down the hall towards the night guard. When I got to him, I said "Hello, sir!" He instantly shut the door in my face. I was about to leave when I heard him humming a song. I knew that song and started to sing along

 **There's a shadow on the wall, stay calm, stay calm. There's a figure in the hall, stay calm, stay calm. Keep my wits and stay alive wish I had a 9 to 5. There's a stranger in us all, stay calm, stay calm. Every hair is on its end; that's fine, I'm fine. Feeling my adrenaline; that fine, I'm fine. I can keep away the creeps, safely from my swivel seat. Something crawling through the vents; that fine,...un oh. There's a ghost in the machine; stay calm, stay calm. They are watching though the screen; stay calm, stay calm. They just might drive me crazy.**

(Then the other animatronics came in.)

Freddy: Hey kids, nice to 'eetcha! Are ready for some Fazbear pizza?

Bonnie: Who's this, working at the night shift?

Foxy: I don't know, but I don't think I like him!

Chica: He's so cute! I can feel his heart racing!

Bonnie: About time we had a brand new plaything!

Foxy: Another, yellow belly balking like a chicken.

Chica: Hey!

Freddy: listen gang, I say that we dig in

Carmelita

 **They are slowly closing in; stay calm, stay calm. Find an inner strength within; stay calm, stay calm. If I've learned one thing it's that: don't respond to Craigslist ads. I can see their second skin; stay calm... In the end there's only me; all right, all right. Morning sun will set me free; all right, all right. I spent five nights at Freddy's.**

Chica: Hey, where did our new friend go?

Freddy: don't worry, he'll be back here again tomorrow.

Bonnie and Foxy finished the song. The night guard was surprised to us see sing. He opened my door and scrambled back as I walked into his office. I looked around the room, and noticed it was pretty small.

Mike POV

"Why isn't she trying to attack me?" I thought. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled in the light, while her black metallic hair flows as she turns her head to look around the room. She said curiously, "This room is very small." I just nodded in agreement with her. She then smiled and said, "Hi, my name is Carmelita. What yours?"  
"Umm... Mike, my name is Mike."  
"Nice to meet you, Mike! Come on, let's meet the others." I just followed her more carefully. Then I heard her say, "We got a new friend!" I saw her bouncing around the other animatronics. She said, "Here he comes!" And I walked into the dining room.

Carmelita POV

As Mike came into the room, Golden Freddy growled angrily at him. I got in front of Mike and raised my hands in front of me, and said with a serious voice, "Golden Freddy, back off! He's a friend!" Mike flinched back into a wall and his security hat fell off of his head.

Golden Freddy looked around the room slowly and said, "Where is he?" I asked "Who?" He glared at me for a moment and then I remembered. "Oh, he's not here. This is Mike."

Golden Freddy looked a Mike closely before speaking up. "Hello Mike, my name is Golden Freddy."

Mike shook a little and nodded his head. "Hello, Golden Freddy." I said, "Why don't we meet the others." He nodded and we went over to talk to the other animatronics.

Two weeks later

It's been two weeks since Mike and Stranger came. I rubbed my belly happily, saying, "Hi there, sweetie." I talked to my belly since I'm expecting a baby. I looked up and noticed Golden Freddy, who was holding something in his arms. He said, "You might want to see this." I looked at what Golden Freddy was holding in his arms. I gasped at the sight; it was a 2 year old baby girl.

disclaimer: Fnaf doesn't belong to me and Stranger doesn't belong to me he belongs to HTFan and the song doesn't belong to me. I also need a name the girl. Review and like and see you guys and girls later.


	8. update: exciting news and terrible news

**Update at the bottom**

* * *

Carmelita POV

I gasped and stood in total shock as I saw Golden Freddy hold a little baby girl in his arms. My mind was constantly asking, 'Why is Golden Freddy holding a baby girl?' Before I could speak up, he noticed my shocked expression and said, "I found her at the front door, just… laying there, all alone." Golden Freddy walked over to me and placed her in my arms. "Isn't she adorable?"

As I held the baby girl in my arms, I looked at her carefully. She had soft brown hair and yellow eyes like the sun; she looked like my best friend. The baby giggled as I held her in my arms, which brought a growing smile on my face. I cuddled her in my arms, and she kept giggling.

Golden Freddy said happily, "We should let the others see her."  
I looked up while still holding the baby and nodded my head. "Sure."  
Me and Golden Freddy walked towards the door and opened it. I saw Foxy conversing with Stranger, who seemed to be enjoying his time here, while Chica and Chi (Toy Chica) were serving the others hot pizza. Freddy was first one to notice us he, and said, "Hey, guys! What…?"  
Freddy paused for a moment, and pointed to the baby in my arms. "What are you holding Carmelita?"  
I lifted up the baby, still holding her carefully as I showed Freddy. "It's a baby girl, Freddy!"

Freddy jumped back and gasped. "Carmelita! Why do you have a baby human girl!?"  
I smiled widely as I brought the baby back to me, "I found her at the front doors. She was just lying there all alone. Maybe… maybe we should keep her!"

Looking down for a brief second sadly, Freddy got up next to me and said, "Carmelita… we can't keep her here."  
My eyes widened in horror when I heard him say those dreadful words. "Why?!"  
"She is a human, and we are animatronics. We're two different types of people. She doesn't belong here."  
"But, she likes us!"  
"Carmelita, we can't keep her, I'm sorry."

As I looked down and began to shed a tear, Mangle came in with something in her hands. "Umm... guys… I found a baby girl."  
I wiped my face of the crawling tear and looked up instantly in surprise. "Really?!"  
"See for yourself."  
I looked over to see a baby girl with the same hair color as the other girl, but with sky blue eyes instead of yellow. Mangle held her carefully in her arms. I smiled and said, "She's very pretty."  
"She is, so as the other girl."  
"Yah, but Freddy… Freddy said we can't keep them here."

Mangle's face fell into sadness from hearing the news. Chica came over with Chi and asked, "What's going on?"  
"We found some babies."  
"OH, I want to see!" They said in unison. "Please, Freddy?!"  
He shook his head and said in a stern voice, "No."  
"Oh, come on! We can take care of them."  
Freddy began to raise his voice, anger starting to become noticeable. "We can't keep them here! If we do, the manager will find out sooner or later; we can't hide them forever!"

I spoke fast as I tried to find a solution to the problem. "Sure we can! We'll let Golden Freddy watch them whenever we are working."  
Freddy crossed his arms as he looked at Golden Freddy seriously. "I don't think that Golden Freddy would like to do that, right?"  
"Sure I will take care of them when you are working."  
Freddy dropped his jaw in shock. "You're seriously taking their side?!"  
Golden Freddy chuckled lightly. "Oh, brother, it's all fine with me! It'll be like being a parent."

After gritting his teeth angrily, Freddy sighed and nodded his head. "Fine! We can keep them both and let Golden Freddy watch them. But what will we name them?"  
I pondered the question for a moment then spoke up. "I know! How about the yellow eyes girl is Victoria and the blue eyes girl is Brianna."  
"Sounds good." All the animatronics nodded their heads in agreement. I knew that our lives were going to change.

Two weeks later

I watched as Brianna started to crawl over to Foxy as he was telling a pirate story of how he was taking on an entire army on his own, while Victoria was crawling over to Chica and Chi where they were cooking some fresh pizza. I smiled happily; I loved the way how they adored us all.  
Freddy was right, though, as it didn't take long for the manager to find out about them and how we move at night. At first he was angry, then he was calmed and said, "If you want to keep them here, that's fine. Just don't let them cause any trouble, alright?!" I was happy to hear that.

I saw Brianna trying to walk, but then she fell on the floor. She tried to walk again and again until she made it over to Stranger and started to clap happily. He looked over at the little girl and said curiously, "Yes, Brianna, what is it?" She smiled and started to walk away from him and towards me. Stranger gasped and spoke happily, "You can walk now!"  
She clapped happily in way of saying 'yes,' and he smiled and picked her up, holding her in his arms as she laughed. Victoria noticed and started to try to walk over to Stranger, falling over a few times, but she never gave up. She finally walked all the way over to Stranger, who placed Brianna back down. They both hugged each other tightly.  
I walked over to them and pick both of them up and pulled them into a hug. They smile up at me and I smiled back… but, for some reason, at that very moment…  
I felt like someone watching us.

One month later

I walked around the pizzeria impatiently, waiting for Mike to come. I heard two small voices and turned around to see Brianna and Victoria blabbing something that was clearly inaudible to me. I then heard the front door open and I saw Mike walking in. I trotted over to him and said happily, "Welcome back, Mike!"  
"Good to be back, Carmelita!"

We walked over to the stage, and noticed Foxy had a pouty face on. I crossed my arms and asked, "What's wrong, Foxy?"  
Foxy looked up and said, "I want to entertain the children again!"  
Mike tilted his head to the side. "Well… to do that, we'd have to talk to the manager again, and see if he will approve of that." Foxy's ears fell into sadness, but looked back up as I spoke calmly. "How about this: you sing for the manager!"  
His ears immediately pricked up in excitement. "Really?!"  
"Yeah, why not? Perhaps if he heard you sing, he might be willing to let you entertain the children again!" He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I smiled and thought, "Anything for you, brother."

(Part 1)

6:00 AM

The manager walked in to see Foxy on the stage alone. As the manager stood confused, I turned on some music while Chica was playing the piano, and Bonnie playing the drums.

Noticed by Mandopony

(Ooooooh. Ooooo-[oooo]-ooh.)

All I wanted was to be on the stage, but I'm living my dreams, from inside of a cage. Don't look away, don't turn your back, don't you dare disengage, joints are rusty, tank is empty, now I'm running on rage! All alone on Pirate Cove, it drove me half insane, even if you'll never here, I'll sing a cheer to ignore the pain.

But I just want to be noticed! I only crave your gaze, but when you look away from my display it sends me in a craze. Because I just want you to notice, I just want everyone to know. But now my heart is dark, my bite is worse than my bark, I just want to put on a show, (Oh!) [I just want to be noticed! (x3) I just want to put on a show!]

All I wanted was to play in the band, even if it was challenging with a hook for a hand. You never listen, never bothered, never look my way, it's only fair of me to visit you and make you pay! All alone on Pirate Cove, it broke my heart in two, you never came to see me, so now I'm coming to see you!

But I just want to be noticed! I only crave your gaze, but when you look away from my display it sends me in a craze. Because I just want you to notice, I just want everyone to know. But now my heart is dark, my bite is worse than my bark, I just want to put on a show-ow! (I just want to be noticed!) I just want to be noticed [I just want to be noticed! (x2) I just want to put on a show!] (I just want to be noticed) [x3] I just want to put on a show!) For you. Hahahahaharg.

Foxy POV

I finished with a smile, but in my mind, I was terrified! I didn't know if my song pleased the manager or not. I looked around and saw Carmelita giving me two thumbs up, while Golden Freddy stood beside her.  
I didn't like Golden Freddy around her at all. I don't understand why I'm so overprotective over Carmelita. She and I were like siblings and I will do anything to protect her from danger, and something about Golden Freddy… just made me feel uncomfortable.

The manager, after a brief moment of silence, started to clap with a smile on his face and said, "You all did a wonderful job; completely amazing and I'm sure everyone else would have loved it! But… I didn't come in here just to listen to you sing, Foxy, but rather something urgent."  
We looked at each other in confusion and stood in horror as the manager spoke again.  
"I regret to inform you all that we no longer need you here."

I gasped, along my friends did too. "Yep, sorry everyone, but we are getting new animatronics to replace you guys. It's nothing personal, just something we have to do for budget and maintenance reasons." I heard Carmelita starting to whimpered softy as Golden Freddy tried to comfort her. "The same can be said for the toys; they are getting replaced too."  
"What!?" The toys exclaim.  
The manager nodded his head slowly. "Officially starting tomorrow, we will be shutting all of you down and do some minor work on you all. You will be stripped of your parts and be taken off duty. I'm sorry, everyone, it's just business."

I growled at him furiously as he walked out the front door, never looking back at us. I couldn't believe it; we were getting replaced! My ears and tail dropped in sadness. After being all fixed up from ten years ago, we were getting replace. I looked up to see Carmelita still sobbing uncontrollably, and I walked over to Carmelita and wrap my arms around her, helping her the only way I could to comfort her.

The next day

I watched helplessly as the mechanic began to shut down each of us one by one. I watched in sadness and horror as they shut down my friends, including Carmelita, who was crying when she was shut downed. I was the last one to be turned off, and suddenly, the only thing I could ever see… was darkness.

10 hours later

I opened my eyes slowly to look around to and see Stranger in front of me, who was watching me sleep for some time. I looked around some more to try to find Carmelita, and I found her leaning against Golden Freddy's shoulder, her body still shut off.  
I looked to see Freddy had lost his top hat and bow tie. One of his legs were now gone and wires were sticking out everywhere from his missing leg. Chica had lost half of her face, and her bibs were now missing. She had lots of tears in her body, showing some of her endoskeleton. Bonnie lost both of his ears, his whole stomach was gone, showing the wires and some of his endoskeleton. His red bow tie was also taken away.  
I then looked at myself, and noticed I was in no better shape. My hook was now gone and was replace with wires. I had lots of tears going from my shoulders to my legs, and my eye patch was missing as well.

Stranger, who was now standing over me, said quietly, "The manager found me while the mechanic was working on you all. Instead of taking me and stripping me of my parts, he inserted a new chip in me that allows me to play the guitar with ease."  
I chuckled sarcastically. "Well, it's better than nothing, right?"  
Stranger nodded. "Yeah… oh, and I also have Brianna and Victoria; they're safe and sound."  
"Good, as long as they are safe… but… since you're here, can you help reboot the others?"  
"Oh yeah, of course."

10 minutes later

I watched the Stranger activate all my friends, who all started to wake up. Freddy was the first to wake, but was still upset about what happened today. Bonnie got up next and quickly began to look for some resources, anything so he could fix us back into better condition. Chica was checking herself and started to cry for a while.  
I then noticed Golden Freddy, was making sure that Carmelita was okay, but when he asked, "Are you okay, Carmelita," she attempted to speak, but nothing came out. She tried again but still nothing. Bonnie asked Golden Freddy if he could check out to see what the problem was, and they both nodded. Bonnie quickly turned off Carmelita and performed a quick scan.

5 minutes later

Bonnie was finished looking at her. He shook his head as he had a grim face. He turned to us and said sadly, "Her voice chip is gone; either it might have been destroyed when the mechanic worked on us, or another animatronic has it."  
Golden Freddy wrapped his arms around Carmelita's chest and pulled her into his body, starting to cry softly. Carmelita opened her eyes and looked at him with sorrow.

That's when the door opened instantly, and standing there was the manager. He said in a strict voice, "I knew you guys would wake up! Sorry we had to take you guys apart, but, like I said, it's just business."  
Carmelita was yelling furiously at him, but nothing came out. The manager chuckled at Carmelita's anger. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Carmelita, but we had to take your voice chip out for your replacement, you know, so we could save-"

Carmelita ran at him and place her hands around her neck, crushing his bones and choking him. She was screaming, but no sound came out. Golden Freddy quickly pulled her away from him, letting the manager to catch his breath. The manager made a small grin as he regained his strength. "She has one strong grip, doesn't she?"  
Golden Freddy was not amused and spoke in a serious tone. "She wants her voice back… now!"  
"Sorry, but I can't-"  
"Do you want to be choked again?!"  
"All right, fine, I'll go get it."

He quickly came with the voice chip and drop it directly before the feet of Carmelita. As she went to grab it, the manager waved his hand while he spoke happily and with a dark chuckle. "Have a good time in storage, my friends!"  
He closed the door behind him, with the sound of multiple locks being placed into position, sealing our only way out of the room.

And we were alone for five months when it happened.

 **I need some Ocs to replace Freddy,Chica,Foxy,Fred,Bon,Chi,Carmelita,Mangle,Marie (puppet), and BB.**

 **Name:**

 **Type:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personally:**

 **Romantic crush: anyone (except for Golden Freddy) don't have to do it if you don't want to**


	9. Quick an

I still in need for Ocs. You have until March 1st to give me your ocs. You can review or private messaged me. Here are things for the ocs I need.

 **I need some Ocs to replace Chica, Foxy, Fred, Bon, Marie (puppet), and BB.**

 **Name:**

 **Type:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personally:**

 **Romantic crush: anyone (except for Golden Freddy) don't have to do it if you don't want to**

Right now I have

Rose- my oc replace Carmelita

Stranger- Htfan replace Bonnie

Whitney - Allieswritiingfanfiction replace Chi

Jack Omega- SaibotVapor- replace Mangle

Sweetie Loilpop- Aliciacc replace Freddy


	10. anthor an

I have two more ocs here

Foxy- Lollipop by aliciacc

Chica- Jade by feathergirl64

Ruby if you want me to add candy the kitten you need to give appearance, personally, and crush (unless you don't to have a crush)

I still need replacements for Fred, Bon and Marie you to give me

Name

Type

Appearance

Personally

Romantic crush: anyone (expect for Golden Freddy) don't have to if you don't want to

Also one thousand people view this. thank you so much!


	11. Ocs

**Hey guys sorry for not updating I been really busy and i finally have free time here all of Ocs in my Story, also OH MY Gosh over 1,500 views thank you! you guys are number one!**

For Mangle: Kofi SaibotVapor wanted to a redo

For Bonnie: Stranger HTFan

For Chica: Jade Feathergirl64

For Freddy: Sweetie Loilpop aliciacc

For: Chi: AllieswritinFanFiction

For BB: Candy by Ruby

For Foxy: Lolipop aliciacc

For Fred: Ore SaibotVapor

For Bon: Cher aliciacc

For Marie: Katy SaibotVapor

And finally Carmelita: Rose me


End file.
